Kuja's Second Chance
by TranceKuja
Summary: This is another one of my Kuja/Garnet storys- It isn't nearly as good as my other one, in fact I don't think it is good at all but please read it anyway and tell me what you think, *If you really love the Zidane/Dagger relationship you might not like this


I don't own any of these characters*   
  
  
  
Kuja walked slowly, the soles of his shoes scraping along the dry Lindblum walkway. "I can't believe this." He thought, "Six months ago I was the ultimate power, the Angel of Death, and now look at me!" Kuja dismissed the thought; he knew it was best not to think if these things, he always thought of his past as he walked to work, work was another thing Kuja hated, he didn't want to work for Gil. He had never needed Gil before. The large sign reading "Lindblum Scholars Book Store" was just ahead. Kuja wondered why they called it that, the books they sold were very low quality but it was the only place Kuja could get a job seeing as he had had no prior experience.   
  
"Your late Mr. Buchanan!" the shopkeeper yelled to Kuja, "the next time you are late I'll fire you!" Kuja clenched his jaw, he hated the way the shopkeeper yelled at him, and he hated the fact he had to go by a fake name.   
  
"I apologize Mr. Cunnings" Kuja said, trying hard to hide the hatred in his voice. "It won't happen again."   
  
"It had better not," said Mr. Cunnings, the light from the window reflecting off of his hairless head. Cunning left, much to Kuja's happiness and the store was his. He walked over to one of the shelves, picking up one of the books, "The Rebuilding of Alexandria" read the title, "By the Knights of Pluto, special foreword by Capt. Adelbert Steiner." Kuja laughed, "So that oafish man wrote a book?" Kuja asked himself as he flipped trough the first few pages to see Steiner's section.   
  
I, A. Steiner believe that the actions of the Knights of Pluto reflect the actions of...  
  
"Boring," Kuja thought, "this wasn't written by Steiner. He probably got one of those writers at the castle to do it for him." Kuja placed the book back and headed over to the counter. "I despise this job," he thought, his hair falling into his face, Kuja pushed the silver strands out of his face, his hair was the only thing he could still call his own, the clothes he was wearing weren't his own, he hadn't wanted to be recognized. A child walked into the store interrupting Kuja's thoughts. "Welcome," Kuja said trying hard to sound cheerful.  
  
"Hi." The child responded.  
  
"Anything I can help you with?" Kuja said, going through the lines Mr. Cunnings had told him to say.  
  
"Nope." The kid said, walking over to a shelf. Kuja didn't say anything more, Cunning had told him not to say too much and frankly Kuja didn't want to talk to the kid. He walked over to his counter and leaned up against the wall. "I'll take this one." The kid said walking over to Kuja and handing him a book "Memories of Queen Brahne: A Tribute" read the title. Kuja shuddered.   
  
"Why did you pick this one young man?" Kuja said, "If I may ask."  
  
"I dunno." The kid said, "Guess 'cause I think Brahne was a good person, she didn't deserve to die at the hands of that girly man, Kuja."   
  
Kuja bashed his knee against the counter, an unconscious effort to hit the child he thought. "Maybe."   
  
"Also I heard there was a couple of pictures of her daughter in this book!" The kid said, Kuja laughed uncontrollably at this comment.   
  
"You like Princess Garnet?" Kuja asked; but before the child could answer Kuja quieted him, not wanting to hear anything more. "That will be 127 Gil" Kuja said, after the boy had paid him and left the store Kuja sat down on the chair in the corner of the store, the shelves of books towering over him. "I wonder what she is doing now," Kuja thought, "back in her wonderful kingdom."   
The bell on the door jingled and Kuja looked up, to see a far to familiar face.  
  
"Hey, buddy! How much this one cost?" asked Blank, speaking far too loud for Kuja's liking. "182." Kuja replied, hiding his face, he didn't know whether Zidane had told Blank what he had looked like. "Thanks." Blank said leaving the store; he hadn't cared what Kuja was saying.  
  
"That was quick." Kuja thought, "I wonder what he is doing here." Kuja walked over to where Blank had stood, he saw a poster up on the wall, "Tantalus performs: One Night Only" Blank hadn't come to buy a book he had come to advertise the show. Kuja grabbed the paper and crumpled it up, he didn't even want to think of what Mr. Cunnings would say to him if he found the poster. Kuja walked over to the counter again, heading for the waste bin on the left side when suddenly he wondered why he was bothering to clean the store, it wasn't his job. He unfolded the paper and went to place it back on the wall when something caught his eye. "Attended by Princess Garnet Til Alexandros the 17th" the paper read. Kuja wondered if Zidane would be with her but that thought quickly faded as his head became full with thoughts of Garnet. Her smile, her eyes, Kuja wondered how she was, if she missed him. This thought puzzled Kuja she hated him, this he realized. "Saturday, September 2nd, the Tantalus troupe will perform their rendition of "I Want to be Your Canary" at the Lindblum Coliseum." "September 2nd! That's tonight!" Kuja thought. He glanced at the clock in the store; the play would be starting in 5 hours! Perhaps it was time for Kuja to confront Garnet, to profess his endless love for her. "What have I got to loose?" Kuja thought. He headed out of the store, neglecting to lock the door.  
  
Adelbert Steiner sat unhappily in the back of the airship; he tapped his fingers on his armor, making a clanging noise that seemed to be irritating Garnet, "Steiner could you stop that please?" she asked, "you've been doing that for half an hour now."   
  
"Is something bothering you?" Beatrix asked leaning over the princess to look at Steiner.   
  
"No." Steiner said, looking sadly at the now silent armor that rested on his shoulder. "I-I'm okay." Steiner rose from his seat and started to pace around the cabin. Beatrix stood and walked to him. "Bertie! Are you okay?" Beatrix asked putting her arm on Steiner's shoulder.   
  
"Bertie?" Garnet managed to ask, between laughs. She looked at Steiner, who looked very angry. "I think I'm going to go see how Uncle Cid is doing in the cockpit." She said, before running out of the room laughing.  
  
"Yes, Beatrix, I am okay." Steiner said, "I am just not sure if the princess should be seeing that hideous monkey-boy Zidane again! He is a horrid influence on her!" Steiner said.  
  
"She loves him Steiner, just like how I love you, would you be happy if Vivi told me he didn't want me to be around you anymore?" Beatrix asked, putting her other arm around Steiner.  
  
"Master Vivi would never-okay I guess your right Beatrix" Steiner said, before sitting back down glumly.   
  
"Lets go and see her." Beatrix said, " she should have stopped laughing at you by now."  
"Laughing at me?!?" Steiner said, "You're the one who- Steiner was cut short when Beatrix kissed him. "Okay never mind," he said as they walked over to the cockpit of the fantastic Hilda Garde IV.  
  
"Hey look its Bertie!" the Knights of Pluto shouted when they saw Steiner walk in. Princess Garnet looked at he ground trying to control her laughter, and Steiner sat down glumly-yet again-and mumbled to himself. Beatix knew this was going to be a long flight.   
  
Marcus sat cross-legged on the floor of the Prima Vista theatre ship, wondering how Zidane was, he hadn't told him about Garnet's coming to Lindblum, in the hopes a surprise would cheer him up. Zidane had been a little depressed lately, Marcus didn't know why but he was still hoping he could cheer him up. Cinna and Baku ran in to the room, this was their signal that the ship had arrived; they had decided not to chance Zidane hearing them. The three Tantalus members ran out to greet the Princess' arrival.  
  
Kuja walked slowly, he didn't want to be the first one at the play, the princess would recognize him. He didn't want to be discovered, not yet. He walked down the road, passing restaurants and stores; "Most of them will be closing for the play soon." Kuja thought. He stopped to buy a drink, his mouth was very dry and he seemed to be shaking.   
  
"Are you alright Mr. Buchanan?" asked the old woman at the store.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, just a little cold." Kuja said as he hastily left the store behind him. "Why am I so nervous? I already know she detests me. I don't care anymore" Kuja said to himself, hoping to calm himself, it didn't work.   
  
Garnet walked down the ramp that spanned the gap between the airship and the docks at Lindblum castle. "Let's hurry Princess!" Steiner said urgently, "The play shall be starting very soon." Garnet, escorted by Beatrix, Steiner, and around 4 of the Knights of Pluto, walked down the heavily populated streets of Lindblum, amidst the conversations she heard her name and even the odd greeting, but whenever she turned around one of her guards was in the way of her line of sight, she couldn't see a thing. She was able to slip behind one of the slower Knights so she could get a slight view of the city; she saw peasants, and Nobles, shopkeepers, and workers. "Not very different then it was before." She thought, that was until she saw one man; he was walking very slowly, slower then the people around him, and was glancing in Garnet's direction occasionally. He looked over to see her looking straight at him, startled he turned away quickly. There was something very familiar about that man' he looked as though he knew her patterns, knew the fact that the guards wouldn't let her closer to him, and she seemed to amuse him. "Who is he?" she whispered.   
  
"What was that Princess?" a knight asked.   
  
"N-nothing" she said as she kept walking. The man was far behind them now, Garnet looked back for one more look at his face, the man smiled at her, he knew she was looking at him. "His hair." She thought, "Is that..."  
  
"Princess, we have arrived," said the deep voice of Steiner, "this shall be your seat." Steiner hesitated, before continuing. Beatrix kicked him. "Ow- Princess do you wish to go and see......ow!.....Zidane?"  
  
"Yes, Steiner, I would." She followed Steiner, making sure to look back and silently thank the loyal General Beatrix for her help. The two walked through the halls of the theatre ship until they found Zidane's quarters.   
"After you princess," Steiner said, motioning for her to go through the door. Garnet opened the door, and let out a scream. There on the other side sat Zidane, but he was not alone, he was kissing Ruby.   
  
"Oh my God!" screamed Ruby as she ran out of the room.  
  
"W-what are you doing here my beloved Dagger?" Zidane said shakily "y-you didn't call." Garnet closed the door, infuriated with Zidane and started to run down the hall, she hadn't gone 3 steps when the clang-clang of Steiner's armor started to chase after her, but Steiner soon realized that the princess needed time alone. "Dagger-?" Zidane said, peeking out the door.  
  
"You scum!" Steiner said to him, throwing him back into the room, a small smile curved it's way across Steiner's lips, as the small thief smashed into the chair. "I was right." Steiner thought but his thought quickly wandered to the princess, was she okay?  
  
Kuja walked up to the theatre, noticing the heavy guard around the 4th row center he knew that was where the princess was, he slowly started to make his way down the aisle.  
  
Steiner returned to see the princess in her seat, "Princess are-   
  
"She doesn't wish to talk about it now Steiner." Beatrix said, "She needs time to think." Respecting her decision Steiner sat down beside her and didn't say a word.  
  
"This shall be one interesting play," he thought.   
  
Marcus entered the stage, he had no idea about the Zidane fiasco and he smiled at the princess. He seemed rather taken back when she glared at him angrily. "L-Ladies and Gentlemen, Princess Garnet, Lord Steiner, Lady Beatrix, Tantalus welcomes you to this performance of "I Want to be Your Canary", starring myself as Marcus, and my dear friend ruby as Princess Cornelia." Steiner coughed rather loudly at the mention of Ruby's name but Garnet didn't seem amused. "Please enjoy the show." Marcus said.  
  
Kuja saw her now, she looked rather unhappy, and Kuja wondered whether now was the best time to approach her, but it was too late to turn back now, audience members were already pointing at him and asking their companions who he was. One of the Pluto Knights looked at him and Kuja knew it was time. He brushed his hands through his hair, allowing it all to fall from being tucked in his shirt and picked up his pace, he heard the screams as people realized whom he was, and he smiled grimly. A knight picked up his sword and tried to swing at Kuja but he was so scared the sword flew out of his hands. Kuja knelt and picked up the sword, this caused many audience members, and two knights, to flee. Laughing, Kuja spun around, sword in hand and looked at the princess, whom he now faced.  
  
"Kuja," she whispered, looking up to the man standing in front of her.   
  
"Princess watch out!" Steiner shouted.  
  
"It's alright Steiner." Garnet said to the knight, not once taking her eyes off of Kuja. This pleased Kuja, he hadn't wanted to hurt anybody.   
  
"Princess I- Kuja started before looking down at his feet, this was not like him, he usually had lots of confidence in himself, but he didn't now, "I never wish to leave your side!" Kuja blurted out before looking down once again.   
  
Steiner was shocked, why would this vile man think he could be with the princess, he looked over towards Beatrix, her face showed little emotion for Kuja's display.  
  
"Kuja..." Garnet said, lifting Kuja's face to be level with hers. "Let's steal this show!" With that she embraced Kuja, much to his amazement and told him she had always had feelings for him, although Kuja doubted the validity of this he wasn't about to say so. Kuja and Garnet held each other for a few minutes be fore he kissed her. Steiner and Beatrix stood aghast at the emotional display between Kuja and Garnet, before Steiner turned to Beatrix.  
  
"C-Can you believe it?" he asked before he turned away, "I would actually prefer the thief!" Beatrix looked at Steiner rather harshly, and Steiner quickly shut up.   
  
  
THE END   
  
  



End file.
